


na wrzosowiskach nic innego nie wyrośnie

by invisible_cities



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: AU od politycznego AU, Crack, Gen, dziewczyny co wy ze mną robicie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/pseuds/invisible_cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pogórza są skaliste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naści, Harrisie. Naprawiłam.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wrzos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760005) by [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora). 
  * Inspired by [Chmiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785370) by [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora). 



> Obiecałam Hasz, to wreszcie piszę. Naści, spóźnione bo spóźnione, ale są, słodyczy moich dni.

W sadzawce, żeby nie było, na zimę przytulisko znalazła zaczarowana księżniczka. Zaczarowana, ot, standardowo, transfigurowana mianowicie w żabę do czasu.

Księżniczka, oczywiście, do Meridy niepodobna – delikatne toto, wychuchane, mróz może i by przeżyło (hibernacja), ale nawet w żabiej formie takich ilości gorzały, jakie Harris w żołądku przytargał, to już nie. Mała w końcu była ta sadzawka. Żaba też.

Gdzieś w innych wszechświecie, inną nogawką spodni czasu mierzonym, Harris wyrzygał był się jednak, spektakularnie, staremu McGuffinowi na podbity sobolami płaszcz. Hubert, przesiadujący w oknie komnaty (jak jełop, mrozy były), księżniczkę zapoznał, zgodnie ze schematem odczarował, żył długo i szczęśliwie. Nie tutaj.


	2. chór tragikomiczny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ojciec tylko podrzuca głupie żarty.

Głos rozsądku Huberta Dunbrocha jest pracoholikiem. Brzmi idiotycznie? I idiotyczne jest, ale co sobie Hubert przypomni ojca, s- głupią dziwkę, całą tę wiecznie ciągnącą się chryję... Bez pracoholizmu ani rusz.

Głos rozsądku brzmi też podejrzanie jak stryj Alistair. Hubert zdążył się już przyzwyczaić, nauczył się słuchać, nauczył się, że jak wewnętrzny stryjaszek się odzywa, to inni się mają zamknąć.

Ojciec na przykład. Albo, chociażby, Merida.

Bo Merida się jednak, cholera, odzywa. Z każdym rokiem coraz częściej, bo im Hubert był starszy, tym bardziej pamięta ją jako głupią – nie dziwkę, tylko smarkulę – czego wymagać od rozpuszczonego bachora? Przetrzepać jej było skórę i tyle, albo, co tam, powiedzieć, że może zaręczyny zamiast ślubu, młodzi są jeszcze, a smarkom powiedzieć, że zaręczyny potrwają, zaręczyny można zerwać, król by już ją jakoś urobił, matka by pomogła, Hubert by pogadał z braćmi (Hamishem przynajmniej), przeszłoby...

Hubert patrzy na Coinneacha, na ten długi, cisowy łuk w jego rękach, i szlag go nie trafia. Tylko zamiast stryja słyszy, pindaż mać, siostrę-podlotka, jak wzdycha - i do łuku, i do faceta, co tak z niego szyć potrafi. Płynny ciąg gestów, wypuszczona strzała, i zbroja przebita. Z prawie stu pięćdziesięciu jardów.

Cholera, cholera, cholera. No, bez pracoholizmu ani rusz.


End file.
